


未亡人

by keoni_shacyou



Category: Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keoni_shacyou/pseuds/keoni_shacyou
Summary: 新年快乐。希望各位以及各位的家人朋友身体健康长命百岁。
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar & Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, moonsun - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	未亡人

1、

距离婚礼已过了两周，文星伊再见到金容仙时，是在哥哥的葬礼。

素黑的衬衫和长裙，只涂了淡色的口红，眼底的黑眼圈透着憔悴，那张容貌却是瑕不掩瑜，素未谋面的亲戚都忍不住多看几眼。

她像是心电感应般恰巧抬头，嘴角擒着淡淡的笑容向文星伊看去。

"吃过早饭了吗？"语气却有些低沉，不像平常那般有朝气。

文星伊晃了晃脑袋来代替回答。

"大嫂妳......"想说些安慰人的话，话却哽在喉咙说不出，诸如节哀顺变的话语无疑是伤口撒盐，再对上金容仙那晶莹的双眼时，选择了缄默不语。

金容仙没有追问下去，拉着文星伊的手来到座位上，从手提包里拿出了还微热的饭团往她手里塞，"别大嫂大嫂的叫了，明明像以前那样直接叫我名字就好了。"

文星伊当初叫大嫂时总觉得格外憋扭，毕竟金容仙只比她要大上快两岁。

但辈分观念还是要有，文星伊接过饭团，望着金容仙又去忙碌的身影，张开嘴巴默念了她的名字，最后轻声加上了个"姐姐"。

葬礼沉重又让人抑郁，接近尾声，文星伊也不懂为何眼泪簌簌地流，哥哥的确特别照顾她，但关系并不好，她不讨厌哥哥，只是有点生疏，就像是学校的前后辈关系，比起真心诚意的关切，哥哥对于她的关照，反倒像是骨子里根深蒂固的血液维系的责任感。

比起难过而流泪，像是身体条件反射，大脑对于失去亲人而产生的生理本能。

文星伊低着头，眼泪从脖颈一路向下滑，葬礼会场庄重的气氛令人起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

她听到来自各方的推诿塞责与辩解，肇事的司机怪罪于哥哥疲劳驾駛，哥哥的公司声称是自愿超时加班，没有牵绳的饲主慌乱推卸说上了年纪拉不动暴走的黄金猎犬。

水气模糊了视线，文星伊的注意力实在无法集中，冰冷的小拇指被谁轻轻握住，但什么也看不清，往下的视线只能确认身旁是金容仙的黑色高跟鞋，干净纤瘦的脚踝上系着那淡金色的三角形脚鍊。

他们理当是不该站在一处的。

2、

哥哥过世前，文星伊考上了首尔的研究所，虽然车程也就两三个小时，但毕竟是首都，比起富川物价稍贵了些，学校的地理位置又正好处在高昂的市中心地段，当时还是考虑了好一阵子才决定去首尔。

哥哥生前对文星伊还算上心，在市郊添购的新居虽说不算特别大，三房一厅多住一人还算是绰绰有余，也许是出于以前没好好照顾妹妹的愧疚感，过年回家得知文星伊考上首尔的研究所，还不等文星伊犹豫，直接答应让文星伊借住新家，当时哥哥喝了点酒，她全当哥哥趁着醉意胡乱说的客套话。

她怎么可能愿意当新婚夫妇的电灯泡。

没想到哥哥是认真的，初三带着父母和文星伊参观新居，直接指了那间干净到让人察觉不到生活感的空房，向他们介绍，"这间是留给星伊的房间。"

在哥哥万般坚持下，文星伊表面尴尬地承了他的好意，心里打的如意算盘却是开学认识新朋友后赶紧搬出去合租。

现在不必当电灯泡了，反而显得挺讽刺。

金容仙一个人住感觉会很寂寞，出于亲人的陪伴和各种复杂的考虑，又或是同情心理，文星伊搬出去的计划也泡汤了。

新床都还没睡暖几天，同居人变成丈夫的妹妹，文星伊不知道金容仙是怎么想。

处理完后事过没多久搬进去，哥哥甚至还没来得及帮她的客房添购床铺，只有简约的一张书桌椅和置物柜。这倒好，文星伊本就不打算白吃白住，打算挪用以前打工的存款请金容仙帮她买个简单的基本单人床组。

金容仙倚在门边看着她忙碌的身影，几坪大的小房间再加个单人床都显得有些壅挤。

她语调平淡地说了句："这里当妳书房吧，妳可以跟我一起睡。"

就像是在讨论今天晚餐吃什么，口吻听着再普通不过。

文星伊整理原文书的手指被崭新的书页给划破，书侧留下了两滴面积不大却无法忽视的血渍。

作为一个正常向上内心健康的普通市民，亲哥刚去世没多久，就爬上大嫂的床，代兄从军也不是这样。

对金容仙的感情单纯如这纯白的书页，没有一点非分之想。

背德感却由上心头。

她从外套兜里掏了张面纸按压住还在渗血的食指，没有转头去看金容仙，"我有时候读书一不小心就会忘了时间，会扰到大嫂睡眠，在书房直接睡比较方便。"

拒绝的字眼一字没提，但话语里的意思再明显不过。

金容仙却笑了笑，"应该反过来，你准备起床上学的时候，我搞不好都还没睡。"

文星伊不知道该如何接话，她紧张地咽下口水，手上的动作停摆下来。

金容仙划着手机页面，未着袜的脚掌踩踏在亮到反光的大理石地板，向文星伊走来，"这家我觉得都挺好看的，我把网页发妳，妳挑好了跟我说。"

语毕，她宠溺地揉了揉文星伊额前的碎发，花了十几分钟特地整理好的浏海，被她轻易弄得十分凌乱。

走到门外她特意停留了几秒，"星啊。"

文星伊终于动了动身子回头望去。

"反悔了想一起睡的话随时欢迎。"轻飘飘的语气和嘴角若有似无的笑容。

有些发热现象，大概是暖气开太强了，亦或是金容仙指尖的余温在额上还未消散。

书页上的红渍悄然晕开。

金容仙是个善良的人，可以解释成对于小姑的善意行为，或是女孩子间无意义的调戏。

哥哥生前曾与她提到，这房间本来是打算用作未来的婴儿房。

3、

对于一个二十岁出头，年轻貌美又杰出的女人，文星伊实在不愿对她用寡妇这形容词。

大学毕业才不到几天，就收到一位富二代同学邀约去家里开同学会，选择就职或继续升学的昔日同窗大部分都来到了首尔。

文星伊哥哥的噩耗其实大家都有所耳闻，富川也就那么大，同样的大学，交友圈总归会重疊，这次的主约者另一个目的也是想让文星伊转换心情。

话题不外乎面试上了哪家公司，考上了哪个研究所，再来就是总会激发起气氛的男女关系。

对于文星伊哥哥的事情，理所当然该避而不谈。

喝酒上头，话题聊到结婚，一位与文星伊一直相处不融洽的男同学，喝得脸色酡红瞳孔涣散，"话说文星伊啊，你大嫂不是那大名鼎鼎的设计系系花吗？"

落在桌面的酒杯狼藉，众人也都醉得七七八八，没有反应到这话中内含的不适，其他的男同学反而也跟着起哄，"对啊当时好多人追呢，谁能想到才几岁就嫁入你们家。"

"我不怎么了解他们的事。"

文星伊斜睨了他一眼，想把话题就此终结。

"感情不好？"

"有没有考虑再嫁啊？这么年轻就成了寡妇真可惜。"

"介绍一下成了良缘你是不是要叫我声哥哥？"

酒精开始催化，空调运作的暖气直对文星伊的脑门，有些头疼。

不会读空气就算了，一群癞虾蟆还整天盼望天鹅肉，愚蠢不自知实在羡慕不来。

这种不可理喻的玩笑其实不必太在意的，就只是没什么营养的酒后垃圾话，脑内窸窸窣窣的暗示在命令她冷静，无节奏的抖腿试图缓解宣泄不出的燥热。

认真就输了。

笑声越来越张扬，凭借着酒力，各种难听的话都被摆上酒桌，"应该没被妳哥哥用过几次吧？"

她搅动吸管的手乍然而止，口中的冰块在融化前被她咬碎。

积累的冷静被扼杀。

"你是不是想死？"

为什么会这么愤怒呢？

他们没想到文星伊看似瘦弱的身版能把一个高她20公分的大男人的牙齿给打断。

幸好文星伊脸上也挂了彩，双方在医院不甘不愿低下头相互道歉才没有演变成民事纠纷。

对方的伤比文星伊严重得多，文星伊只是擦了个药贴上纱布就走人了。

"妳把他牙齿打断他其实可以告妳的..."

陪着她过来医院的当年班长与她肩并肩坐在公交站，她偷偷瞄了一眼文星伊快要盖住整个左脸的纱布，"妳不会不知道他当年暗恋妳吧..."

"我知道。"

她怎么会不知道，她是一个很敏感的人，而且那些愚蠢的男孩子总是喜欢故意和喜欢的女孩子作对。

闲来无事踹她一脚，有事没事扯她头发，都大学生了还跟个高中男生一样幼稚，吸引文星伊注意的方法，没有咸甜相杂，只有一股辣油使劲往身上浇。

"但你不会不知道我当年讨厌他讨厌的要死吧？"

班长没回话，只是默默叹了气。

公交停车的喷气声与人群接踵下车的踩踏声交至，班长站起来陪文星伊排队走上公交，她向后退了几步，文星伊踩上公交的踏板第一阶，忽然回头看了班长一眼，嘴角扯出了个勉强的弧度，"如果是像班长这样可爱的女孩子暗恋我会比较高兴。"

回到家想偷偷溜进房间，经过客厅却直接被刚从工作室出来倒水的金容仙给撞了个正着。

入冬的12月，金容仙只穿着单薄的白衬衫和短裤，长版衬衫衣角因走动的幅度掀起，未被遮挡的白净大腿让文星伊晃了神。

她看到文星伊脸上那明晃晃的纱布皱了眉头，"脸怎么了？"

金容仙局促的手触及纱布，对于这过分亲昵，文星伊有些不自在偏过头，冠冕堂皇地摸了摸脸。

"被路边发情的公狗咬了。"

4、

与金容仙一同生活起初怕会尴尬，但总归是文星伊多想了，她并没有表现出丧.偶该有的失落与消沉，坚强出人意料，有时文星伊甚至怕她是越过了哀莫阶段，已然心死。

年龄相仿，再加上以前的同校情谊，文星伊与金容仙相处得还算融洽。

金容仙的手艺并不是特别好，良好家境出身，才二十几岁的年纪，自然是没下过几次厨房。

有几次心血来潮想开火，最后把厨房弄得一团糟，准备的时间和实际的味道也不如点外卖来得划算。

"星伊，不用勉强没关系的。"她有些尴尬地解下围裙，十指交握在前，看着文星伊把盘子里那团焦黑一片的炒饭一勺一勺放进嘴里咀嚼。

"没有，很好吃。"

然，额上喧嚣的眉头以及异常的口渴出卖了她。

"好了，再吃下去肚子就坏了，我叫外卖吧。"金容仙强势地把文星伊手上的盘子给收走，还留有四分之三的残渣被爽快倒进厨余桶。

文星伊撇撇嘴，把汤匙拿到流理台清洗，目光扫到金容仙手机正在下单炒年糕的画面，小声地咕哝，"每天吃炒年糕肚子才会坏..."

"呀！文星伊妳都学会顶嘴了！"

金容仙恼怒地瞪她一眼，确认送出订单后把手机甩至沙发，绕过文星伊的胳膊从后方伸出手去捏她两颊，伴随着脸颊皮肉的拉扯，文星伊的眼睛也跟着眯成了一条线，才没几秒她就举旗投降，"啊！大嫂我错了！"

"叫我名字就原谅妳。"

脸上的力度没有减轻，后面恶作剧的人柔软的棉花糖紧贴她的背脊，她紧张得手指脚趾都蜷缩了起来。

太近了。

"姐姐，我错了..."

她又坏心地把身体往前倾，文星伊甚至能感受到有力的心跳透过薄薄的布料打在她身上，没有缝隙能逃脱。

"容仙姐姐..."

"真可爱。"

她下颌扬起，嘟起嘴巴在文星伊的脸上轻轻碰了一下。

适时响起的门铃声拯救了文星伊的窘迫，躁乱的心跳声也随着金容仙去应门而被掩盖住。

5、

"星啊，起床了。"

金容仙喜欢用单名一个字来称呼她，就如同学生时代她当篮球社经理，见到文星伊在钟响前最后几秒缓步踏进球馆，会皱起眉头假装生气，但用来掐腰腹的手却毫不手下留情，痛得弯下腰后，她会在耳边恶作剧性地吹口气喊道："星啊，这次safe，下次迟到要请我吃冰。"

呼吸像冰棍一样贴近耳畔，不抗寒的耳朵瞬间便冻红了。

文星伊其实并不是那么喜爱篮球，她不喜欢激烈运动后沾满全身的汗水，相较于篮球，她反而更喜欢羽毛球那种不需要满场跑的球类运动。

"为什么还是在篮球社待了两年呢？"

迟疑了几秒。

"想长高。"她是这么回复金容仙的。

"都几岁了还在作梦。"金容仙摸着她的头，毫不掩饰的大叔笑声浪费了她精致的皮囊，笑得两排牙齿一览无遗，"又不是男生，这么在意身高？矮个子很可爱啊。"

文星伊佯装生气，轻轻拍掉了她的手，"妳才是，为什么美术社篮球社两头跑？"

文星伊偶尔会替冒失的丁辉人去美术社教室拿她落下的东西。

还没进门就能感受到扑鼻而来的蜡笔、色铅笔、水彩颜料的味道相杂，非常刺鼻，每每都让她想下决心不要再帮丁辉人。

美术社基本上是个幽灵社团，后来才知道美术社长年招不到新生，已经呈现半废社状态。丁辉人很有绘画天赋，但是my way不受控，基本上是一时兴起想到才会来。

文星伊每次来美术教室，好像永远只有金容仙一个人在。

驼色围裙上头洗不去的泼色颜料像星点，脸颊上沾染的水彩污渍都显得有艺术性，端着调色盘的左手撑在膝盖上一动不动。

社团的学长们常爱欺负金容仙说她是傻白甜，彼时的她虽微张着嘴，白亮健康的两颗门牙抵在下唇，目光随着画笔的动作来回，偶尔会略微困惑地眨眨眼，却是一点都不能赋予傻这形容词。

虽然这样说很失礼，但文星伊觉得金容仙聚精会神认真描摹的身姿，比起她正在耕耘的作品还美得像艺术品。

文星伊常常会驻足在门外，透过窗缘花费十分钟来观赏这静止画一般的短片，因为每当金容仙发现她时，又会回归平常大家吐槽的那位傻白甜，升起脸颊肉嗔怒她干嘛待站在外头不进来。

年少时总会倾向于靠近优秀的人。

哥哥为什么会喜欢金容仙，不用解释说明文星伊也心道了然。

金容仙是人群的焦点之一，学校里大概没有人不喜欢她。

反倒金容仙怎么会看上哥哥，还共结连理。

若哥哥还在世，文星伊大概可以用玩笑口吻套话，然而哥哥把她的疑惑也一同带进了深不见底的尘土，把这题疑问丢给金容仙的话既不礼貌又雪上加霜。

脱离了学生时代，金容仙看上去更稳重了些，也间接反映在穿衣风格，可能是已为人妻，她不会再穿那长度令人害臊的短裤，在家里除外。

以前金容仙笑起來眉眼的弧度会弯得像个新月，现在总是笑得收敛，也说不上是不开心，有了成熟的韵味，文星伊想这大概是所谓大人的魅力。

虽然金容仙偶尔素颜和文星伊一同去超市，会被误认成姐妹，而妹妹的那一方总是金容仙。

6、

金容仙没有工作时会趴在客厅的地板上画素描。中午吃剩的披萨和可乐，都可以成为她的素材。

文星伊下了课看到客厅的一隅多了个金鱼缸，而金容仙坐在小凳子上抱着素描本出神，已经见怪不怪，文星伊觉得金容仙上辈子可能是达芬奇才会满脑子只有绘画。

前几天染成粉红色的头发被随意扎起，听到文星伊的脚步声，粉色微卷的高马尾晃了晃，"上学生活有趣吗？"

"都念到硕士了...也就那样吧，而且妳不也才毕业没多久？"

"唉，我已经是可怜的社畜了，好羡慕学生哦~"

"?妳对可怜社畜这几个字是不是有什么误解。"

金容仙还真不配用可怜社畜这几个字眼。

家里本身就是个小有名气的设计公司，父亲会主动让她接几个案子在家完成，除了偶尔来自好姐妹的邀约或是跟文星伊逛超市，基本用不着外出。

平时作息不固定也是因为她无聊自作自受，硬是把100%做到120%，还被客户吐槽做得超出预期，太过完美反而让他们压力很大，怕金容仙要求加价，虽然金容仙永远只拿当初约定好的金额。

毕竟懒惰的地狱没有金容仙，虽然可能会在不洗头的地狱发现某个大画家一边奋力疾笔一边被小鬼强迫洗头。

7、

关于染.头发这件事，文星伊某天下课发现金容仙染了一头显眼的粉红色，第一句话的想死程度可能连直男都望尘莫及，不是客套夸好看而是像老妈子一样皱了皱眉，"妳又不怎么出门浪费钱染给谁看呢？"

其实她这话说得也没错，毕竟金容仙甚至能10天不洗头。

但这话对于忍痛瞟了三次头发，才染上好看粉色的金容仙来说，无疑是不忠言又逆耳，"我不出门就不能染给自己在家看吗？"

素描纸被撕碎的声音非常突兀，明明是适合春天的温绚淡粉，家里的气氛却直转即下至冰点。

文星伊背对着她躺在沙发上，丝毫感觉不到危机意识，也没有刻意要安慰她的打算，更换電視频道的拇指动得飞快，满不在乎地继续说，"这上色肯定瞟了很多次吧？光想象我头皮都要痛死。"

金容仙没有回话，文星伊听到她的脚步声趋近，按压遥控器的手停了下来，电视切到旅游频道介绍日本温泉的画面，"明明不染也很好看。"

粉色草莓大福陷进她的侧颈，语气淡淡的却早没了怒气，"家里不是还有妳嘛。"

8、

即便没有工作要做，金容仙也会有一百个闲不下来的理由来熬夜，正如她所说，文星伊准备出门上课时，金容仙可能才刚要睡觉。

深夜时金容仙工作室的灯总是亮着，文星伊偶尔想熬夜打几回游戏却总会被她逮个正着。

"星啊，别打游戏了，明天早上不是有课？"

"大嫂...我...马上就睡。"

其实直接叫姐姐也无妨，几周生活下来有种回到大学的既视感，反倒叫大嫂显得格外生疏。

叫大嫂或许是因为对哥哥有股异样的愧疚感。

毕竟她只是不愿意承认。

9、

金容仙与哥哥结婚的消息来得很突然。

文星伊都还搞不清他俩什么时候开始交往的，突然就闪婚了。

依稀记得11月第一次正式介绍带回家一同吃过饭，过没几天就收到了结婚的喜讯，文星伊甚至都没来得及听清他们如何认识。

大嫂上辈子大概是魔女吧，她想。

只对视了一眼，伴随着莫名而来的脸红，脑内短路，什么都忘光了，连以前也几度与她对视过这件事也忘了。

文星伊瞥到了他们交握的双手，那简单样式的婚戒十分合衬地套在无名指上，她是第一次见到哥哥笑得那么开心，也许她从未真正了解过哥哥。

有这么年轻又漂亮的妻子。

哥哥，真是个狡猾的人。

脑内竟塞满了忌妒的想法。

文星伊与哥哥是双胞胎，相似程度可以用丁辉人的一句玩笑话来表达："妳戴上假发穿男装再踩个高跷就是妳哥了。"

那为什么不是我呢。

文星伊不愿去想正常情侣单独相处时会做些什么，又或是合法夫妻夜晚的生活。

无法想象她面色潮红在底下承.欢的模样，即使对象是自己亲哥。

文星伊不想承认她在听到哥哥的死讯时，第一时间不是难过，而是。

10、

开学没几周，美其名为聚会实则是大家都心知肚明的变相联谊。

文星伊喝多了漏接了好几通金容仙打来的电话，反而是大学院的学妹金灿美把她送回家。

文星伊并没有开口提到过金容仙，导致金灿美揽着文星伊一打开门与金容仙面面相觑，虽然早有传闻文星伊似乎喜欢女生，但文星伊刚才真心话明明说的自己单身。

文星伊在的士睡了一小会已经醒了三分，侧首便看到金灿美尴尬的神情，她下意识想解释他们并不是那种关系。

但又是哪种关系呢？

最后她什么也说不出口，只是顺从地任由金容仙接过身子，留了个背影给脸色不太好看的金灿美，金容仙的手自动抚上她的背由上而下轻轻拍了拍，对金灿美回了个充满歉意的笑容，"谢谢妳帮忙送星伊回来，回家小心。"

"容仙姐姐。"

醉醺醺但还能保持理智的文星伊被金容仙搀扶到那有着双人床的主卧室，金容仙拿热毛巾帮她擦了擦脸，"嗯？"

"如果我..."

她顿了一下，没把话说完。

她又想起大三那次学园祭的画室。

金容仙脸色微醺，握着的水彩笔都还未放下就从后面抱住了她，黄色颜料蹭到黑漆漆的西装袖口，渗进了衣料。

"星啊，喜欢你。"

哥哥和金容仙是什么时候开始交往的呢。

那句话是说给文星伊还是文星律呢。

若哥哥未曾死去，或许能抛下世俗，把曾经的，现在仍留藏在心里更加剧的念想试着说与她听。

但哥哥留下一切走了，文星伊无法知道他有多爱金容仙，是不是比自己更喜欢金容仙呢？

文星伊认为在喜欢金容仙这点上，她不会输给任何人。

哥哥死后金容仙那无所谓的态度，更让她怀疑金容仙对哥哥好像并没有她想象的那般鹣鲽情深，甚至没有到需要闪婚的程度。

哥哥去世了，她第一时间想到的却是金容仙，甚至感到一丝窃喜，用趁人之危这个词来形容如此不要脸的自己最为合适。

但哥哥是个善良的人，是她用血液的枷锁相连的至亲。

即便她与哥哥的亲疏程度可能都不比那几条科基犬，只是血浓于水的道.德感，还未开始她便预见了未来的自己会被沉重的罪恶感给湮灭。

那个在在篮球场下不用麦克风也能传达到的卖力加油声，在年末舞会抱着吉他自弹自唱，因为小失误而懊恼吐舌的傻白甜，在画室安静认真一笔一笔描摹万物的达芬奇，将被封存于那年夏天青涩的回忆当中。

她现在仅只是大嫂，她的姐姐。

11、

"大嫂，我出门了。"

"星伊。"

走了差不多十来步，金容仙的声音从后方穿透而来，文星伊停下脚步转头看她。

"路上小心。"

"好。"

文星伊的背影消失在转角处，金容仙伸了个懒腰关上门，挂在无名指上不合尺寸的戒指勒得生疼，她使力转了几圈扯下放入口袋，喃喃自语，"星啊，"

"来日方长。"

脸颊的梨涡笑得明媚。

-1

"我喜欢你很久了...如果...."

那张脸与文星伊如出一辙，几乎就像是从同一个模子刻印出来，要说哪里不同，金容仙其实还是可以细数出不止十项，但最明显的还是，高了那个小矮子半个头，以及面上挂着的尴尬淡笑并没有用到鼻肌发力。

"哦。"

她忆起上周与父亲的争吵，那几张精心描绘文星伊侧脸的素描纸被父亲毫不留情撕毁。

在气头上的父亲还警告她不准在接近画里的女孩，她庆幸自己总是刻意把五官画得与文星伊一点都不像，那几张画拿去贴悬赏单估计也找不到人，大概只有她自己知道画的是文星伊。

昨天、前天的相亲对象还在孜孜不倦地给她发讯息。

"你是文星伊的哥哥吧？"

-2

其实金容仙还是挺喜欢文星律的，以一个异性朋友来说的话。

毕竟文星律真的挺绅士，要求他的规定都有乖乖遵守，最亲密的接触也只有在家人面前假扮恩爱夫妻的牵手，摊开来直说他们只是名义上的夫妇，他也欣然接受，虽然他看上去是想等金容仙开窍，再来个偶像剧剧情的先婚后爱。

即使金容仙一字一句说了永远不会爱上他。

文星律去世，她也是发自内心感到难过。

但更多的情绪却是。

她其实很胆小，只敢趁着醉意假装把穿着男装的文星伊认错成她哥，用着他们共同的名字唤她，"星啊，喜欢你。"

end.

跑龍套的哥哥可能更適合傻白甜這稱號


End file.
